ultimatememeteamfandomcom-20200215-history
Yung Marx
Yung Marx is the Ultimate memer. He makes memes all the time. His memes include: "I make meme!" and "Memes". He is the lesser known build god, constantly overshadowed by Lord Alexander Chenington. Despite his slumped position as a less build god (note: unofficial position, not to be confused with Lesser Build God), he is a physics trvp lvrd, with a detailed knowledge of most physics ranging from basic kinematics, to electrostatics, to thermodynamics, fluid dynamics, atomic and nuclear physics, optical physics, and of course electromechanical physics. He also spends many hours of his days studying astronomy and astrophysics to compensate for how his astronomy teacher is an incompetent leech in the system. His knowledge of mathematics used to be sub-memey (French for sub-par), but then he turned it up from 0 to one hunna (French for pretty decently okay) and is independently studying calculus because his trig teacher can suck an egg. Early Life Marx was a young and worthless Sicilian peasant who constantly toiled the fields growing lettuce and snails. One day, in 2013 BCD, Marx led a communist peasant revolution against the capitalist scum, setting up a perfect communist democracy for the South Italians and enslaved the entirety of Europe c: c: c: Revolution of Bees! Yung Marx wasn't quite done with being a red bastard yet. After enslaving all of Europe north of Rome, Marx led all of the European Bees out of slavery, as they were the only decent people to be found in all of Europe. The army of bees, led by Marx, crossed the Mediterranean Sea in an attempt to free all of the peoples of Africa from Sino/Euro-American neo-colonialism. Unfortunately, Yung Marx was ousted from Africa halfway through the Sahara Desert (by the dirty French baguette eaters led by RockmanRay). The bees mingled with the African bees and created a killer species of bee known as the Africanized honeybee (entomologists are really uncreative). The Africanized honeybees later led an invasion of America, but unfortunately were thwarted at San Diego, causing Dr. Macbae Baemax to flee to New York City to lead the Ultimate Meme Team to memey victory. Family Little is known about Marx's family. Many believe the capitalist pigs had slain his family, thus causing him to be such a red commie bastard. Religion Marx is known for his rebellious tendencies and thus has yet to conform to Naboob's church of Sundogism. He practices cultural marxism as much as he can in a consumerist capitalist world. Military Career While being part of the Ultimate Meme Team, Yung Marx has participated in both Ridgewood Wars and provided air support for the team during the Syracuse Campaign. In the First Ridgewood War, Marx built the most incredible compound machine ever; however, it was tier two'd since neither Marx nor his idiot partner, SoFrail Ali, were competent enough to read the fucking rule book and see that they built a machine two inches too short. What fucking idiots. After failing the Battle of Compound Dildos, the duo of idiots bombed out on the circuit lab test, as only Marx prepared for his half of the test and Ali's binder was literally fucking useless. Who the fuck needs Tesla's fucking biography did you actually think that would fucking help us??? In the Second Ridgewood War, Marx was caught in a battle alongside his comrade Hiro Fang. For months, Hiro and Marx prepared for the Battle of Let's Try Not to Break the Egg on the Car, eventually having an accuracy of +/- 2 cm; however, while practicing launching their battle vehicle the day before the war began, they literally fucking broke the damn thing. Idiots. They placed in like 18th place or something. Failures. Hiro's still a cutie tho ;) Seeing how drastic of a failure the Battle of Let's Try Not to Break the Egg on the Car was, Marx had to prepare to fight the Battle of Mission Possible, which ended up being impossible since his comrade was incompetent and wouldn't stop playing fucking badminton. They lost utterly. But finally, Marx's potential was fully realized when he and comrade What the hell, since when is Tiffany a junior?? battled together in the Battle of Europeans (invasive species). After months of preparation, the duo fought on to receive 7th place and blowjobs from all of the judges. Incredible. Marx also provided heavy assistance in the Battle of MVP Dildo Cannon, possibly contributing enough to boost the team into the top 10 ranks for all three dildo cannons. However, there were no blowjobs. :c :c :c Marx was unable to be in battle during the Syracuse Campaign as he was engaged in a skirmish battle against College Board that day; however, he was able to provide much assistance to Lord Alexander Chenington for the battle vehicle for the Battle of Let's Try Not to Break the Egg on the Car. The vehicle had an accuracy of +/- 1.4 cm; but, Chenington fucking tier two'd because gravity conspired against us. What an ass (am I talking about Chenington or gravity??? the world will never know *devil smiling emoji* *devil smiling emoji* *devil smiling emoji*). Famous Quotes "N**** is a word reserved only to the black folk C:" - Yung Marx 2014 "I have a micro penis" - Yung Marx on opposite day ;) "Fuck elton lol" -Marx 2014-∞ "She got a big booty so I call her by her real name because I respect women" -Marx on Big Booty Hoes